


Legacies

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Spn/J2 Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam and Dean get a call from Jesse and Cesar to come visit--a working vacation, of sorts, to help them set up their wards and secure their property. The brothers, who are still in mourning after the deaths of their friend Castiel and their mother Mary, decide to take them up on their offer, but when they arrive, they find that everything is not as it seems.
Relationships: Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Legacies

**Author name** : kelios  
 **Artist name:** tx_devilorangel  
 **Genre:** Wincest  
 **Pairing:** Wincest  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Word count:** (optional)  
 **Warnings:** (delete if not applicable)  
 **Summary:**  
 **Link to fic:** [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781540) / LiveJournal  
 **Link to art:** AO3 / [LiveJournal](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/d52.html)

**Do your self a favor - go READ this. You will not regret it.**

**Main/Banner art:**   


**Alternate Banner:**   


**Bath scene:**   


Dividers:  



End file.
